The present invention relates generally to golf equipment and in particular, to the method used to attach a replacement dual loop shoulder strap to what is known in the art as a conventional single shoulder strap golf bag. Frequently, golfers carry their own golf bags either to save the expense of a caddy or a cart, or because neither is available. Single strap golf bags are carried with great difficulty due to imbalance and excessive weight on one shoulder. The present invention is directed to solving these problems.